Archivo:Elli K (Unknown Dress) - Love Affair
Descripción Elli K (언노운드레스) 앨범 정원 part 02 두번째 수록곡으로 영화 'Love Affair'의 OST를 언노운드레스만의 느낌으로 재해석했다. Soundtracks adored by the public for a long time have been reinterpreted in ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s own way. Music beautifully harmonized with the popular movie scenes is expressed in a richer and deeper manner through ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s voice. Love Affair (영화 'love affair) Composed by Ennio Morricone / Lyrics from Eichendorff’s Mondnacht / Arranged by 김태성 / English Translation Elli K (언노운드레스) It was as if the sky Had silently kissed the earth She, in the glimmer of blossoms Had to dream of him And my soul spread its wings out wide Flew through the silent countryside As if she were flying home The breeze passed through the fields The wheat stalks gently swayed In the woods a quiet rustling The night so clear with stars And my soul spread its wings out wide Flew through the silent countryside As if she were flying home 하늘은 조용히 대지와 입맞추니 피어나는 꽃 속에서 그 사람을 꿈꾸네 나의 영혼은 날개를 펼치고 안식처를 향해 조용한 시골 들녘을 날아가네 바람이 들판을 스쳐 지나가면 이삭들은 조용히 물결치네 숲은 나직이 속삭이고 별들이 반짝이는 밤 나의 영혼은 날개를 펼치고 안식처를 향해 조용한 시골 들녘을 날아가네 - HER MUSIC ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s music that has both the elegance of classic music and free-spirited charm of indie music is approaching the public via a new genre called ‘classical indie’. Her voice, singing herself elegantly yet simply like wild flowers in autumn, without losing the essential beauty of classic music, warms up our heart. ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS) is emitting its own light slowly in the current standardized music market through her natural sensitivity and voice. “The emotion of music that I pursue is ‘comfort of sympathy’. If someone is having a hard time, we can comfort by giving positive energy such as ‘Everything will be fine’ or ‘You are okay, but I believe we can make them more comfortable when we sympathize and understand their agony or memories. This album is filled with songs about the feeling of missing past love, which is one of many memories that people have. I hope many people could get ‘comfort of sympathy’ while they listen to my songs. I want small or big pains of love that are hidden in their memory and heart to be sympathized and comforted, so that those are remembered not as sad memories but as valuable time.” - DISCOGRAPHY 2008 First regular album Sonnet 2010 MBC Mon-Tue TV series ‘Pasta(파스타)’ Sound track ‘The Minstrel Boy‘ KBS soap opera ‘Good Windy Day(바람불어좋은날)’ Sound track ‘처연Sorrowful‘ 2014 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Roaring currents(명량)’ Korea-China collaboration movie ‘Bad sister(탁혼연맹)’ Sound track ‘Over The Rainbow’ 2015 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Twenty(스물)’ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own part 01 Music producer for and movie ‘The Sound of a flower(도리화가)’ Sound track ‘The sound of a flower‘ 2016 Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 02 tvN drama ‘Pied piper (피리부는사나이)’ Sound track ‘Still lst Die Nacht‘ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 03 Release of Garden Of Her Own Complete Album SBS TV series ‘Don’t dare to dream(질투의화신)’ Sound track ‘Far away‘ Release of Single christmasday - √ For more music video about ELLI K (Unknown Dress) 유성 Meteor M/V : https://goo.gl/w5JMku Love Affair M/V : https://goo.gl/B1wjLS 월량대표아적심 The moon represents my heart(月亮代表我的心) M/V : https://goo.gl/v3XYUS Ombra Mai Fu M/V : https://goo.gl/6qDb1R Manhã de Carnaval : https://goo.gl/QiqC6M √ For more information about ELPARK https://www.facebook.com/elparkkorea/ https://www.instagram.com/elpark_/ http://www.elparkcorp.com/ Categoría:Vídeos